Ave Maria
by Scarlet Septette
Summary: In which dear Iceland falls for his violin playing brother. All he ever wanted was to hear his brother play to him again. But it's amazing the heart makes no noise when it cracks. (NorIce one-shot)


Ever since he was little, Iceland would always watch and listen to his brother whenever he played the violin. He'd always go with Norway to the concerts that composers like Grieg would put on. The boy was always in awe of those talented musicians, especially his brother. Though he felt a little sad inside since he couldn't play a thing. The most he could do was bash a few notes on the piano, which wasn't really considered music.

One time, Norway played a violin concerto in a concert. Iceland was sat with Denmark in the front rows and the little boy just stared at his brother with wonder in his eyes. It was amazing how such a brilliant sound could come out of such a small instrument. The Norwegian's fingers seemed to move at the speed of sound and all that could be heard was perfection. When they left the hall that night, Emil held his brother's hand tightly and asked, "Do you think I could be like you one day?" And his brother replied, "Of course Island, you can be as great as you want to be as long as you try hard."

Now that Iceland was older, he didn't live with his brother anymore. He lived by himself on his far away island. He didn't get to listen to Norway's playing anymore, and even if he was staying with Norway, he'd be too shy to ask or his brother was busy with work.

The young man sighed at the thought and looked out of the window, up at the grey clouds. Nostalgia hit him when he remembered those rainy days where his brother would play his precious violin, drowning out the sound of the rain. He secretly wanted Norway to play the violin for him, as pathetic as it sounded. Even more so, he wished one day his brother would serenade him and maybe… tell him he loved him more than he should. The poor boy was ashamed of those thoughts. Those thoughts he'd think about in a daydream, or late at night when he couldn't sleep.

"Island, are you alright?"

Ah yes, he was staying at Norway's house for a week. His brother sat next to him on the sofa after having finished in the shower and shuffled close to him. In response to Norway's question, Iceland nodded slowly before hesitantly resting his head on his brother's shoulder, feeling his blonde, damp hair tickle him. Norway was a little surprised at his brother's actions, but he didn't mind. It was nice to be close.

"Noregur…?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"Hm…?" The Norwegian let his eyes fix on his brother's deep purple ones.

"Do you still play the violin…?" He asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Yes… just when no one is around… I prefer to keep it to myself now…" He sighed a little and nuzzled the top of his brother's head. "Why do you ask,_ bror_?"

"I-I… just want to hear you play again…." He smiled bashfully.

"That can be arranged…" Norway smiled a soft, rare smile. "I didn't know you like my playing that much." He chuckled lightly to himself.

Iceland blushed a little and nodded, "Y-Yeah… I guess…" he mumbled and hid his face in his brother's neck. The older nation shivered a little and let out a content sigh, putting an arm around his brother. He loved Iceland as well, more than he should but he was hesitant. He knew how Iceland felt; it was obvious to him by how he acted and from the moans of his name he could hear at night whenever the boy stayed at his house.

"I'll be out with Danmark tonight," The blonde haired man said suddenly. "He's here for work related reasons so we thought we would go to a bar."

"O-Oh… have fun." Was all Iceland could say, with a hint of jealousy.

"I'll be back before morning though, don't worry." He reassured his brother and gave him a small peck on his forehead. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, feeling the tension between them. With great irresolution, Norway leaned down to press his lips against the soft ones of his beloved brother. Iceland closed his eyelids slowly and let his lips melt against his. Swiftly, Norway pulled Iceland onto his lap and started to gently roll his hips against his during this heated kiss. Iceland whimpered into the kiss, letting Norway slip his hot tongue into his mouth to play with his own. The elder nation managed to coax the younger into using his hips as well. As the kiss was broken, the moans that had once been muffled and muted now filled the air, as the two grinded against each other's hot, clothed bodies.

"B-Bjørn… a-ahh… I love you…" Iceland moaned breathily, making butterflies flutter in Norway's stomach, making him grind even firmer against Iceland.

"J-Jeg elsker deg… Emil…" Norway groaned softly as he unzipped his own trousers, pulling out his member and doing the same to Iceland before letting them be crushed in pleasure against each other.

The moans and groans grew louder in a sweet crescendo. Norway started to suck on Iceland's innocent skin, leaving love bites all over his neck while Iceland had dipped his hand in between their sweating bodies to jerk them both off. Norway still let his hips move to slide his throbbing cock against Emil's, making the pleasure almost unbearable.

Suddenly, Iceland let out a chocked cry of pleasure of Norway's name, letting his member throb and release heavily onto Norway's clothes. His brother soon followed, burying his face in his brother's neck as he let out a muffled moan, releasing onto his brother's clothes as well.

There was silence and panting for the moments to follow before they both tucked themselves away and quickly cleaned themselves off with some tissue, discarding it in the nearby bin.

"I'll see you later then, Is." Norway smiled gently before kissing his brother goodbye. Iceland said his farewell and watched his brother get into the Dane's car and watching it drive away.

That night, Norway didn't come home.

The next morning, Norway didn't come home.

"N-Noregur… wh-where are you…?" Emil whimpered down the phone, worried for his brother's health. What if he was in hospital? What if someone had kidnapped him?

"I'm… at Denmark's hotel room…" He swallowed thickly and looked down at his naked body. This was already enough to let Iceland know just what he had done.

"N-Noregur! Wh-Why would you… a-after yesterday a-and what you said and what _we did…_!" The younger nation cried down the phone.

"I-Iceland… th-things just got a little out of hand, okay? I-I was drunk and… we'll talk about this when I get back." He said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"I-I thought you loved me!" Emil shouted at his brother, who stood with guilt and shame written all over him in the doorway.

"I do… I love you Island… Emil… please… j-just understand I-I didn't mean for… this!" He stammered, trying to get closer to Emil and hold him with his shaky hands.

"I understand… You don't love me… do you? You love Danmörk… you don't love me… i-is it because I'm your brother?! Are you scared to love me?!" Emil retorted, backing away from his brother.

Bjørn shook his head quickly before stopping and dropping his gaze, "N-No…" he muttered, recalling the night before, the things he said to Denmark, the things the Dane said to him. "Maybe… we should leave it until… until this mess is sorted out."

Emil clenched his fists and wiped away his tears, "Leave it?"

"Us… D-Danmark thinks I love him… we can't be together right now… you and I… j-just let me explain to Dan what happened a-and- Maybe you should just forget what happened yesterday."

"Why does that mean I can't be with you?!" Emil shouted, his voice piercing Bjørn's ears. He shot a glare at his brother, "You don't love me… I-I'm not good enough for you… never was…" he muttered bitterly before pushing past his brother and running out into the street.

He ran as fast as he could. He wanted to just… go. Wherever he went, he didn't care; he didn't want to be with Bjørn. His brother had broken his heart, he didn't want to listen to listen to that crap. He could just see Norway would rather be with that damn Dane.

But he didn't see the oncoming car.

There was a loud shriek, the sounds of panic and chaos. But it all faded away. Sound and sight were blurred.

"Island… I-I'm so… sorry…"

The hospital room was as bleak as the atmosphere. Bjørn clutched his brother's unconscious body and cried into his chest before being pulled away by the nurse. He regained his posture on his chair and tried to calm himself as he listened to her words, only starting to sob more as he spoke of the damage.

Emil's eyes opened slowly, everything was a blur, but his eyes soon came to adjust to the setting around him. A sharp, throbbing pain at the back of his head made him wince and whine in pain. Norway snapped his gaze onto him and cried, "Is… re… ka…? C-Ca… ou… er… me…?"

"Nor… ha… ou… ay…?" he asked slowly, suddenly realising he couldn't even hear his own voice.

Norway's eyes filled up again with tears as he stared down at his brother. He would never be able to tell him how much he loved him, how sorry he was for fucking up…

And Iceland would never get to hear his brother play his violin again.

* * *

It's been a while. Mainly because I've been caught up in real life drama, exams and stress. There was someone on Tumblr who wanted NorIce smut without all the 'uke norway-sempai' stuff so have some angsty smut.

I think my next big project will be DenNor Howl's Moving Castle because I've written waaaaaay too much angst.

Also I have a DeviantArt: Scarlet-Septette. I want to draw comics and fan art and such so this is the 4th account I've made to try and do that so if you like my writing you miiiiiiiiiight like my drawings.

Also if you have any ideas for fan fiction (or for that Howl's Moving Castle thing because I'm stuck for ideas) and you don't want to write it/can't be asked to write it you should totally tell me because I need to write more (often).

**Thank you for reading! I love reading feedback/reviews so please do not hesitate (to correct my spelling)!**

**-ScarletSeptette**


End file.
